


Independent, Together

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Omega!Lucifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding!kink, D/s undertones, Dom!Sam, F/M, Insecure!Lucifer, Just because you're the bottom doesn't mean you can't top, M/M, Multi, Omega!OFC, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scare, Sassy!Lucifer, Smut, Sub!Sam, alpha!michael, dom!Lucifer, omega!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Sam have been together for two years, as have Michael and Nicki. When Nicki gets pregnant, Lucifer's ecstatic to become an uncle, but his best friend and sister being with pup brings up a whole mess of issues between the older Omega. Will Sam be able to assure him that no matter what, he'll love him?A Sequel to Strong and Independent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I'M DOING THE THING

“NICK!!” Lucifer called as he banged on the door to what was once his house. “Come on! You’re not missing Omega Night Out, now, are you??” 

Michael answered the door and smiled at his younger brother. “She’s in the bathroom,” he said, allowing Lucifer to step in the house. 

“She said she was dressed!” Lucifer said. “Besides, Nick doesn’t piss all that much. She drank a keg by herself once and only pissed twice.” 

An excited shriek from the bathroom was heard.

Lucifer dashed down to the bathroom, seeing Nicki hopping up and down in excitement, waving something that looked very much like a thermometer. 

“Excited that you don’t have a fever?” Lucifer said with a smirk. 

“MICHAEL!” Nicki shouted, pushing past Lucifer and waving the thing in her hand at him. “Guess what?” 

Michael’s eyes glazed over as he looked over his mate of two years before moving towards her and pulling her into a heated kiss, twisting his fingers in her hair. 

“HELLO! THIRD WHEEL HERE!” Lucifer shouted in confusion after watching the two of them devouring each other hungrily. “What’s going on?” 

His brother and sister in law pulled away from each other and Nicki gave a breathless laugh. “Luce, I’m  _ pregnant. _ ” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Lucifer gasped, excited for his best friend. A year ago, she and Michael had decided that they were going to try for a pup, and had been trying ever since. And now, all that trying was not wasted. 

He laughed and took her in his arms, squeezing her tight. “Oh my God, I am  _ so  _ happy for you!” he said. He looked at Michael. “Prepare for sleepless nights,” he teased. “If the pup’s anything like her, sleep’s going to be a foreign concept.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and hugged the two Omegas. 

“Ready?” Lucifer asked with a grin. 

“Hells yes, just no alcohol for me,” Nicki laughed, linking her arm with Lucifer’s. “Be back tonight,” she said to her Alpha. 

Michael rumbled a laugh and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. “Love you, Nico,” he murmured. 

“Love you too, Alpha,” Nicki purred. 

“Be safe, no hospital visits,” Michael warned, sending the two Omegas on their way. 

Outside their front door, they took their typical selfie and Nicki began putting it up on Twitter while Lucifer hailed a cab.  _ Omega Night Out with my brother @morningstarmath. Got some celebratin’ to do with the future uncle! #omeganightout #bffs #omegalife #futureresponsibleomegas _

Lucifer laughed and hugged Nicki as the notification popped up. He instantly retweeted it.  _ @sweetheartsecretary like we’d ever be responsible Omegas. Congrats, sis #notyourtypicalomegas #watchoutalphas #screwthealphaarchy #pupinthehouse _

They pulled up to their favorite bar and Nicki smiled as she hopped up onto her normal barstool and smiled at Bobby Singer. 

“Long Island Tea?” he asked, starting to get out what he needed. 

“Actually, Singer, just a Sprite tonight,” she said as Lucifer came up and nodded at Singer, indicating he wanted a Tom Collins. 

Singer looked at her with a furrowed brow. “You bettah not be sick, Sterling,” he said. 

“Better than sick, Singer, I’m preggers,” Nicki said offhandedly. “I’ll take the steakhouse burger, by the way.” 

Singer dropped the bottle of soda he was getting her. “The hell did’ya just say?” 

“I’m pregnant. Got a bun in the oven. With child. I have a parasite that I’m getting rid of in roughly six months,” Nicki said. 

Lucifer snorted at the last one. 

“WHAT?” Nicki asked in accusation. 

“Nick, you’re the  _ only  _ person I know who would call an unborn pup a ‘parasite’,” he said, shaking his head. 

“The definition of a parasite is a living creature that lives in or on another living creature takes nutrients and energy away from the host,” Nicki said dryly. “I think a fetus counts.” 

Lucifer shook his head and looked at Singer. “Make that two steakhouse burgers,” he ordered. 

“Well congrats, Nicki,” Singer said gruffly, setting a fresh bottle of Sprite in front of her and Lucifer’s drink. 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Nicki beamed. “Just confirmed. Tomorrow, no doubt, Mike will be having me schedule an OB-GYN appointment.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You can just get Micha to do it for you,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Nah, sounds boring. Besides, I’ll get rewarded if I do it myself,” she shrugged. 

“ _ Gross,  _ Nick,” Lucifer groaned. “What are you doing with your work phone?” he asked curiously, noticing that his best friend had the iPhone that Abaddon’s Deals issues to its employees. 

“Looking up the possible due dates so I know when to schedule maternity leave,” Nicki said absently. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and plucked the phone from her hands, pocketing it. “No work during Omega Night Out, and  _ definitely  _ not tonight. We are celebrating your pregnancy, not trying to figure everything out six months in advance.”

Nicki raised her brow. “Don’t push it, Milton.” 

Lucifer grinned. “Drink your soda, child,” he chided.

“I’m not that much younger than you,” Nicki grumbled as she drank her soda. “Are you playing pool tonight?” 

“Wanna team up?” Lucifer asked. 

“Sure, why not.” Nicki grinned. 

They ate their food and chatted idly before they got up and played a couple rounds against each other before they teamed up and started clearing house. 

“Now, how the fuck do two Omegas get good at pool?” an Alpha drawled as Nicki leaned over the pool table to pocket his money. 

“Practice, just like anything else you wanna get good at,” Nicki commented, sliding the wad of bills into the front of her jeans pocket. 

“Dude, back off, they’re mated,” one of the others complained. 

“Then where are their mates?” the one who asked about the Omegas’ pool skills asked. “Alphas die all the time.” 

“Wouldn’t our bites have faded by then?” Lucifer asked as he and his best friend pulled down their shirt collars to show off their mating marks proudly. 

“Coulda been recent,” the Alpha said. 

Nicki rolled her eyes. “Milton, come on, let’s get out of here. Our mates will kill us if we get into a fight. Mine especially would have my ass.”

Lucifer nodded, keeping an eye on the Alpha. “Sam would have mine too.” 

“Does Sam know of my condition?” Nicki asked, looking up at him. 

“If Michael hasn’t told him,” Lucifer said, unaware of an Alpha sneaking up behind him. 

“Luce,” Nick drawled. “Move.” 

Lucifer moved quickly and Nicki smacked the side of the Alpha’s head with the thick end of the pool stick. The Alpha fell to the ground, knocked out. 

Most Alphas backed off at that point, having been on the receiving end of both Lucifer and Nicki in fights and not wanting to repeat the experience. 

“Thanks, Nick,” Lucifer said calmly. 

“Not a problem, Luce,” Nicki said, inspecting her stick and smirking. “Not even a drop of blood.” 

“You’re insane,” Lucifer shook his head. 

The Alpha who had spoken to them first was now very close to Nicki. “Feisty little Omega,” he cooed. 

“I’m mated, meathead. Happily, too,” Nicki picked up her third Sprite of the night. Lucifer’s hackles raised as he saw the panic flash in his best friend’s eyes and he understood why. She was more vulnerable than he was due to the pregnancy.

“Mmm, and you knock out your mate with a pool stick like that?” the Alpha murmured. 

“Nah, I knock my mate out by riding him and having him pop a knot over and over again until he nearly passes out,” Nicki replied with a smirk. 

Lucifer gagged. “ _ Did not want to know, _ ” he hissed. 

Nicki laughed. “Not my fault. You’re the one who hooked me up with Michael.” 

“Seems like you need to be bred, bitch. Both of you.” The Alpha raised his hand to grab Nicki’s hair. 

In a flash, Lucifer was between them, twisting the Alpha’s arm around and breaking it. “She’s with pup and as for me, my mate is  _ infertile, _ you ass.” 

Hell broke loose then. The Alphas who were stupid enough to challenge the two feistiest Omegas in the county began fighting them, and one by one, Nicki and Lucifer took blows and gave it back as good as it got. One of the decent Alphas, Garth, managed to get Nicki out of the fray, leaving Lucifer to fend for himself.

“I’ll get ‘em to a hospital, Bobby,” the scrawny Alpha called to the gruff old man when the fighting was done. 

“Don’t need one,” the two Omegas said in unison, Nicki inspecting Lucifer’s wrist and cracking it back into place. The older Omega shouted before glaring at his best friend. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Luce’s not placing any weight on his right leg and Nicki’s pregnant,” Garth pointed out to them, pointing at them individually. “We’re going to the hospital.” 

Lucifer and Nicki looked at each other and sighed dejectedly. “We’re fucked either way,” Nicki murmured. “Fine, Garth, we’ll go.” 

Garth ushered them outside into his truck and the two Omegas sighed in unison when they saw Michael’s black SUV waiting outside of the emergency room. 

“We’re fucked,” Lucifer declared.

“Figuratively  _ and  _ literally,” Nicki agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nicki deal with a doctor who obviously doesn't like Omegas who aren't in their "proper" place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to refrain from posting everything I have in one day like I did with Strong and Independent, but I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW MUCH EXCITE I AM.  
> *coughs*

Lucifer sighed as he watched Nicki get examined, wriggling his recently fixed nose. 

“You’re better off than he is,” the doctor said. “I don’t think we need any X-Rays for Mrs. Milton.” 

Nicki coughed. “Still Nichole Sterling,” she muttered. 

“Pardon?” the doctor asked. 

“My last name is still Sterling, just ‘cause I’m mated and married doesn’t mean I took on my Alpha’s last name,” Nicki said coolly. 

“Nico,” Michael sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“Well it’s  _ true,  _ Mike,” Nicki said, turning back to look up at her Alpha. 

Michael chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair again. “I know, sweetheart.”

“How far along do you think your Omega is?” the doctor asked Michael, obviously not understanding the independent Omega on his gurney. 

“I’m about three months along, I last had my heat three months ago, with it lasting five days in length.” Nicki’s voice was hard and Michael was hiding a smile. “I am still here, the fact that I’m a mated, married, pregnant Omega does not change that fact. If it concerns my body, then you ask  _ me,  _ not my Alpha.” 

The doctor stared at her while Lucifer gave a slow clap behind him. “Beautiful, Sterling,” he said. 

“Thanks, Milton.” Nicki grinned toothily at her friend. She looked up at the doctor. “Do you have any other questions for  _ me _ ?” 

The doctor sputtered before addressing the Omega properly. “Is this your first?” 

“Yes.” 

“You do realize that you’re having pups rather late in life.” 

“Forgive me, I wasn’t aware that 28 years old was ‘old’.” Nicki’s voice was tight with anger. 

“I’d like to conduct an ultrasound, if that is alright with you.” 

“Is it medically necessary?” 

“Not at this moment, no.” 

“Then I decline. I will get an ultrasound done when I have my OB/GYN appointment.” 

“Very well.” The doctor turned his attention to the smirking male Omega on the other gurney. “Mr. Winchester-” 

“I, also, did not take on my mate’s last name,” Lucifer snipped. “Last name’s Milton.”

“Mr. Milton, where  _ is  _ your mate?” the doctor was getting blatantly irritated. It was apparent that the Beta thought that the Omegas in his room were wild and unruly, and their mates lazy about discipline.

“He’s knotting me right now, can I take a message?” Lucifer snarked. 

“Lucifer!” 

“Oh, wait, here he comes,” Lucifer laughed, beaming brightly up at his mate of two years. “Hi, Sam, did you miss me?” 

“Of course, baby,” Sam said, kissing Lucifer sweetly. “Stop antagonizing the doctor.” 

“Mr. Milton, any chance of pregnancy?”

“Nope.” 

“When was your last heat?” 

“Two weeks ago.”

“Have you been knotted since?” 

“Yes.”

“How many times since, would you say?”

“Most likely twenty.”

“I have  _ not  _ knotted you twenty times,” Sam chuckled. 

“Oh wait, that’s how many times we’ve engaged in sexual behaviors,” Lucifer laughed. “I’d say around, what, ten?” 

“Ten times sounds right, twelve if we count the times I knotted all over your face.” 

“I’d like for you to have a pregnancy test done, Mr. Milton.” 

“Decline.” 

“Mr. Milton-” 

“Check your files, it clearly states the chance of pregnancy is point zero one percent, as my mate is infertile,” Lucifer was getting angry himself. “I’m going to say no to a pregnancy test, and you’re going to list it as ‘against medical advice’-”

“Have you been knotted by any Alpha other than your own?” 

Lucifer stared at the doctor, seeing red. “I beg your fucking pardon?” he snapped. 

“W-well-” 

“Fetch me a different doctor,” Sam requested politely, but firmly, resting his hands soothingly on Lucifer’s shoulders, his thumb brushing over the Omega’s mating bite. “And your supervisor.” 

The doctor bolted. Within ten minutes, a new doctor entered. “Hello, Lucifer, I understand you’re a difficult patient,” the Beta teased. 

Lucifer huffed. “He basically accused me of cheating on my mate, probably for the notion that mine is infertile and I’m pup crazy,” he grumbled. 

The new doctor nodded in understanding before shaking his head. “I’ll never understand people like him,” he said. “Is there anything you or your Alpha are concerned about?” 

“It feels like I have a pinched nerve in my left elbow,” Lucifer confessed softly. "And I think I slammed my hip into the pool table. Again." Sam sighed behind him. 

“Alright, let me take a look at those things, and then I’ll look over your friend again,” he said. 

The rest of the hospital visit went smoothly, with Sam explaining what happened to the supervisor, Michael backing him up. By the time that the four were heading to their respective cars, Lucifer was curling in on himself and clinging to Sam. 

Bidding Michael and Nicki good-bye, promising to see them tomorrow, Sam slid into the car and gently laid Lucifer’s head on his lap as he started up the car. Lucifer closed his eyes and allowed the flex and tension of Sam’s thigh to soothe him into a light doze. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Lucifer home and helps him relax from the fight with cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm going to try to post once a week, one chapter a week. That is the goal. I, however, may post multiple chapters ahead of a week that might be difficult for me to post/write.

Sam turned on the light and shed the light coat he was wearing before toeing off his sneakers. “How’re you feeling, baby?” he asked, brushing his lips across Lucifer’s forehead. 

“Okay,” Lucifer admitted. “I just want to cuddle tonight.” 

“Alright, little Omega,” Sam soothed. “Let’s go to bed, then.”

Lucifer nodded, sliding off his shoes and shuffling towards the bedroom, where he began shedding his clothes while Sam used the bathroom. 

He had just managed to get his shirt off of his torso before Sam was behind him, wearing nothing but boxers and kissing him. “Need me to take care of you?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam moved in front of him and began undoing his belt and jeans, kissing Lucifer’s head. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he murmured lovingly. “And I’m glad you’re not too badly hurt.” 

“Pool cues are useful weapons,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Sam laughed softly, gently shoving Lucifer’s pants down his legs, leaving the Omega clad in black socks and a pair of dark heather grey boy shorts with a mint green trim. “Do you want to have any clothes on, or do you want to be like this?” the Alpha asked. 

“Like this,” Lucifer said, leaning into his Alpha’s strong chest. 

“Alright, let’s get some sleep then. Do you want Star Trek on for background noise?”

“Yes, please.” 

“Original series, Next Gen, Voyager, or reboot?” 

“Next Gen.”

Sam kneeled in front of the entertainment center in their room and popped in the first season. Clicking through the menus, he waited until Lucifer was curled up underneath their covers before crawling in behind him and hugging him close to him. 

Lucifer buried his head into Sam’s shoulder, relaxing as his body calmed down from the fight and the excitement of being in the hospital. 

“Tomorrow, I think you’ll get a reward,” Sam murmured, running a large hand up and down Lucifer’s spine. “This is the first time since we’ve been together that you didn’t have to be prescribed pain killers.” 

Lucifer smiled softly and kissed Sam’s chest lovingly. “Awesome,” he murmured. 

Sam chuckled. “I’m glad that it wasn’t worse,” he admitted. “I’m glad that you’re okay.” 

Lucifer smiled and looked up at Sam, smiling up at the Alpha who loved him despite the fact that he was independent. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“And I love you,” Sam smiled, kissing him gently. “Get some sleep, little one. You’ll need it.” 

Lucifer smiled and curled up more into Sam, drifting off into a blissful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael spend some brotherly time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely trying this update once a week thing out.

Lucifer smiled as he walked into his old home, hugging his older brother happily. “Hey, Mikey.” 

“Hello, Lulu,” Michael murmured. “How’s my favorite little brother?” 

“About to go crazy. Why can’t people file their taxes on time?” Lucifer questioned. “Also, if I have to deal with Red Lobster  _ one more time  _ this week, I’m going to have blood coming out of my ears.” 

Michael laughed. 

“It’s not funny,” Lucifer growled. “They don’t know  _ how  _ to use a basic Access program, much less whatever fucking system  _ they’re  _ using, which seems to have taken Access, made it fuck Excel, then Frankensteined two more database programs and called the ugly baby theirs.” 

Michael shook his head in amusement. “Enough talk about work,” he said. “Let’s go get started on priming the baby’s room.” 

“Now that’s an idea I could get behind,” Lucifer beamed. “Everything all taped off?” 

“Yes, Luci,” Michael laughed as he led his younger brother down the halls of the house they grew up in and into Gabriel’s old room, which was tarped and taped off, the primer sitting in the middle of the room. 

Rolling up the sleeves of the hoodie Lucifer was wearing, he grinned. “Let’s begin.” 

By the time Nicki came home from work, both of them had done two coats of primer, had showered, and were eating homemade burritos. 

“Hey babe, Luci,” she greeted, coming over to kiss her Alpha sweetly. “Mmm, Luci’s burritos? Gimme.” 

“Nico,” Michael chuckled, “the last time you had Mexican, you nearly ripped out your stomach lining with the sickness that came after it.” He placed his burrito down on his plate and placed a gentle hand on Nicki’s stomach, and Lucifer smiled. It had been a month, and his best friend was just beginning to truly show. 

Lucifer smiled. “Sam on his way home?” he asked. 

“Yeah, he said get your ass home, ‘cause you and him have a date planned.” She raised a mocking eyebrow. “Is this date a  _ date  _ or is it an excuse to have uninterrupted sex?” 

Lucifer laughed, shaking his head at his best friend’s candor. “Sterling, you crack me up,” he said. 

“Likewise, Milton, but that wasn’t an answer,” Nicki grinned. 

“Oh, just like you didn’t answer my question yesterday on whether or not you rode your deathcycle to work?” Lucifer shot back, smirking. 

“Hey! Treat Roxanne as the classy lady she is, she saved your  _ life. _ ”

“Did you drive Roxanne yesterday?” Michael asked. 

“I plead the Fifth on the basis that I could possibly incriminate myself,” Nicki said immediately. 

“ _ Nico, _ ” Michael said plaintively, shaking his head. 

“Hey, I plan on driving her every so often until I hit twenty weeks,” Nicki defended. “And I talked to my OB about it, and she cleared it.” 

Michael shook his head. “My sweet little Omega,” he purred. 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Lucifer laughed, standing up and sliding his jacket on. “Enjoy pregnant nookie, I’m going to go  _ get drilled  _ into the mattress by Sam’s hard, long, thick-” 

“SHUT UP, MILTON!” Nicki shouted, picking up the spatula Lucifer had used and chased him out of the house with it, the older Omega laughing and continuing to describe Sam’s cock and knot in highly descriptive detail. 

“Beat it, Milton,” Nicki said, flipping him a finger. 

“Not my job, Sterling,” Lucifer replied back, giving her two fingers before spinning on his heel, waving his brother good bye as he walked back to Sam’s apartment, whistling a happy tune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki and Michael have the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC LIVES

Lucifer knocked on the door, leaning into Sam as he held the gift he had painstakingly spent six hours, four things of wrapping paper, seven things of Scotch tape, and seven yards of ribbon to wrap. Sam’s, by contrast, had taken considerably less than his Omega’s, but Lucifer felt like making things difficult for his best friend. That and. . . well, some of the wrapping paper got ruined in sudden, sexy antics. It’s not Lucifer’s fault that he looked absolutely delicious rolling around on the wrapping paper he was using on the floor to try to flatten it out. . . 

Castiel answered the door and smiled at his older Omega brother. “Lucifer,” he greeted. “Sam.” 

“Hey, baby bro,” Lucifer said, hugging his brother before scenting him. “Another one?” he asked teasingly. 

Castiel smiled. “We’re only a couple months along,” he said. “I’m surprised you smelled it.” 

Lucifer grinned. “Sensitive nose, baby bro.” He kissed his cheek and headed in. He waved at Dean and smiled as his nephews Robert John and Christopher Lee came running at him, screaming for their Uncle Lucifer. He set down the presents and kneeled, hugging them and kissing their temples, listening to them talk over each other happily. 

He may not want pups of his own, dear Lord no. He’d make a horrible father. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love his nephews to pieces. They were two now, and he adored them and loved it when either Gabriel or Castiel asked him and Sam to babysit. 

Soon, Gabriel and Balthazar were sitting on opposite sides of him and helping him run their child and Dean’s ragged. Castiel nestled himself on Dean’s lap, cuddly and affectionate. Sam sat behind the trio of men wearing out toddlers on the floor, smiling at the scene. Raphael was notably absent, as he was busy working on a case. 

Which left Michael and Nicki. They were in the kitchen, making the cake for the party, laughter coming out as they did so. Nicki was now five months along, the bump growing, and Michael was now super overprotective of his tiny, pregnant Omega. Nicki seemed to glow, and Lucifer beamed as she came out into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

“Banned from baking?” he teased as he playfully nommed on Chris’ arm, much to the toddler’s delight. 

“Apparently Mike has plans for the cake decorations, plans I’m not allowed to know,” Nicki explained, sipping on water. She was a bit crankier without her caffeine, but between being pregnant and her pup having made her throw up at work one too many times, she was on a strict “no caffeine” diet.

Done roughhousing his increasingly sluggish nephews, he got up and sat down on the couch beside her, nosing into her affectionately. Her scent was stronger and sweeter, and he placed a gentle hand on her bump. “How’s it going?” 

“If the little bugger would stop moving, I might actually get some sleep,” Nicki laughed, resting her head on Lucifer’s shoulder as they surveyed their family. “Look at us, at one time the odd ones out and now? We’re not.”

“It is a bit weird, isn’t it?” Lucifer chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. “But we’re just as happy as we were before, aren’t we?” 

“Very much so,” Nicki agreed, leaning into her best friend. 

Lucifer and Nicki cuddled as they watched their family gather before Michael headed into the living room, a large chocolate covered cake with beautiful chocolate roses in full bloom in his hands. Nicki squealed happily and Lucifer laughed at his friend’s excitement. 

“My family,” Michael said, calling for everyone to calm down, “We’re gathered here today to celebrate new life, as Nicki and I are pregnant. Well, she’s pregnant. I’m just the cause of it.” 

Everyone laughed. 

“But we’ve also gathered everyone here today to announce the gender of the baby,” Michael continued. “And it seems like we’re keeping with tradition, because the Milton-Sterling baby is a boy.” 

Everyone cheered and Lucifer hugged Nicki close. She laughed and held him close back, giggling. 

“How long have you guys known?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Two weeks, at my last OB appointment. My doc’s also confident that this will be a fairly easy pregnancy, despite my age,” Nicki said, rolling her eyes. “Mikey, do you want to get the latest ultrasound pictures?” 

“Sure,” Michael hummed, setting the cake down on the table. “Cake’s already cut, everyone grab a piece.” 

Everyone dove into the cake and began eating it as Nicki continued talking. “We’re already starting to come up with names, and so far the winner is Charles Xavier,” she said, taking the smallest slice she could find out of the cake. 

“You’re naming your kid after the Professor?” Dean asked with a crinkle in his brow. 

Nicki jabbed a finger in his direction, “Don’t diss the Professor, dude.” 

Gabriel was cackling happily. 

Nicki looked at Gabriel. “At least I’m not the one who named it after the actor who played  _ Saruman, _ ” she hissed. 

Gabriel snickered. 

Lucifer chuckled and hugged Nicki close. “I like it,” he hummed. 

“You’d name yours Jean-Luc or something like that,” Nicki murmured back. 

“Would not!” Lucifer exclaimed, offended but laughing. 

“Would too!” Nicki laughed. 

Sam shook his head in amusement. 

Michael appeared with the ultrasound pictures and began passing them around. “After these are passed around, presents,” he said firmly. 

“Yes, dear,” Nicki said absently.  

Lucifer snagged one out of his older brother’s hands and squealed. “He’s so  _ cute! _ ” he cooed. 

“He’s not even out of the womb yet, Milton, and you’re already going proud uncle,” Nicki teased, smiling at her best friend. 

Lucifer nodded and passed the pictures around before placing his gift in Nicki’s lap. “Open,” he demanded. 

“Say the magic word,” Nicki teased, grinning at him. 

“Bite me,” he said. 

“I think that’s Sam’s job, not mine.” 

Everyone laughed. 

“God, could you imagine if one of you was an Alpha?” Gabriel giggled. 

Everyone laughed, including Nicki as she opened up the package from Lucifer to reveal sheets for the crib in soft mint green shades. “Oh Luci, these are  _ beautiful! _ ” she breathed. “Oh, they’re so soft!” 

Lucifer beamed. “I didn’t know gender, so I didn’t want to get blue or pink, but they were soft and in such pretty shades,” he said warmly. “They even come with little pillowcases.” 

“Thanks, Luce,” Nicki said, leaning over and kissing Lucifer’s cheek in a sisterly way. 

Michael took the sheets away and placed a boxy type package in her lap. “This one’s from Gabriel and Balthazar,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

Nicki tore through the violent neon paper and laughed she held it up. “Are the two of you for real?” she laughed. Lucifer turned and laughed at the elaborate diaper cake that their creative family members had created. 

“You’re going to need all of those, and then some,” Dean chuckled. 

“There’s about a hundred and fifty diapers in there,” Gabriel said. “And plenty of wet wipes and other things you’re gonna need for his tush.” 

“Thanks Gabe, Balthy,” Nicki said, handing the enormous pile of diapers over to Michael just as he dropped another package on her lap. 

“Castiel’s present,” he explained. 

Nicki nodded and unwrapped a stuffed lamb. “Awww,” she cooed. 

“It plays music,” Castiel announced. “And it moves.” 

“Oh, Cas, that’s precious,” Nicki beamed. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Castiel said, nuzzling into Dean. 

Lucifer took the lamb and held it while Michael returned with a small, thin package. “Dean’s,” Michael announced.

“It’s going to be- let me guess- Either Bon Jovi or AC/DC,” Nicki guessed with a laugh. 

“How’d you know?” Dean laughed with her as she unwrapped the Greatest Hits AC/DC CD.

“‘Cause I know you, Winchester,” Nicki teased. “I work with your brother.” 

“You more or less work  _ for  _ him,” Lucifer said. 

“If we want to be really technical, it’s with,” Sam chuckled. “She works  _ for  _ Abaddon.” 

Nicki stuck her tongue out at Lucifer, who stuck his out right back as Michael rolled his eyes and deposited the final package on her lap. “This is from Sam,” he said. 

Nicki tore through Sam’s careful wrapping before gasping. “Oh,  _ Sam, _ ” she breathed. 

Lucifer grinned as the baby blanket his mate had knitted came unfolded in warm greens and soft yellows. “Sam, this is  _ perfect, _ ” she gushed. 

“I have such a talented mate,” Lucifer beamed. 

Nicki dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. “Y’all suck major dick.” 

Everyone in the room chuckled and Lucifer hugged her, lamb in hand. “Not as much as you, Sterling.” 

“Bite me, Milton,” she mumbled without heat, hugging him back. “Guys. . . thank you so much. This means a lot to me and Mike.” 

Michael nodded and leaned in to kiss his Omega. “Abaddon and Raphael will drop theirs off tomorrow,” he murmured. 

“Oh, they’re too much,” Nicki chuckled wetly, kissing Michael back. “Alright. Everyone out. I’m going to clean up and take a nap.” 

Lucifer and Sam helped Michael clean up while Nicki said good bye to everyone, giving her nephews hugs and kisses before escorting them out and thanking them for coming. 

“Oh, boys, thank you so much,” She said as she came back in. She looked tired, and Michael wrapped a protective arm around her. 

“Anything for you, Nico,” he murmured. “Do you want a bowl of ice cream before you take your nap?” 

She shook her head, yawning. “Chocolate milk.” 

“Chocolate milk it is,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in, hugging her. “Love you, Sterling.” 

“Likewise, Milton,” she hugged him back with a smile. “Go take care of your Alpha. Sam? Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course,” Sam hummed, leaning in and hugging her before giving her a sisterly kiss on the top of the head. “I’ll send Lucifer over tomorrow for some Omega bonding time.” 

“Sounds good,” Nicki laughed tiredly. 

The two exited Lucifer’s childhood home and began walking home, hand in hand. 

“Do you. . .miss the idea of having pups at all?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam shook his head. “I’ve had a while to come to terms with it, and besides, we’re both getting old. We might as well enjoy our nephews and any nieces we might get and be the awesome uncles.” 

Lucifer laughed and snuggled into Sam, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you, Alpha.” 

“I love you too, my Omega,” Sam hummed. “This weekend. . . do you want to indulge?” 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “Please?” he asked softly. 

Sam laughed softly. “Of course. That’s why I asked.” 

Lucifer grinned. “I  _ knew  _ I married the best Alpha ever.” He wiggled in excitement. “Claim me, Alpha.” 

“When we’re home,” Sam laughed, kissing Lucifer’s temple. “Going to knot you so good.” 

Lucifer gave a full body shiver. 

This weekend was going to be  _ fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer have fun in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles happily*

Lucifer smirked to himself as he gazed at Sam kneeling at the foot of their bed. He tilted his husband’s chin up and raised a brow. “And why are you here, Sam?” he asked softly. 

Sam swallowed. “To ask for permission, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Permission for what?” Lucifer smiled. 

“Permission to knot you, Sir. To fuck you like you want to be fucked,” Sam lowered his eyes, looking at Lucifer’s hardening cock. “To give you the pleasure you so crave.”

“You want to knot me?” Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, giving a firm tug. “And why do you want to do that?” 

“Because, Sir,” Sam groaned at the tug to his hair, “It brings you so much pleasure, makes you feel so good. I like making you feel good, Sir.”

Lucifer smirked, eyes dark with lust and arousal. “On your back, then, on the bed. Legs spread, hands behind your head.” 

Sam scrambled up off the floor to comply, his cock hard and leaking as he did as he was told. Lucifer took a few moments of self-indulgence to gaze at his Alpha, feeling his cock get harder and slick slide down the backs of his thighs. His Alpha, his strong, brave, big Alpha, under his will. . . it was intoxicating, to say the least, and Sam always seemed to know when he needed this. Needed to assert control, to prove that he wasn’t just some placid little Omega. 

“Fucking hell, Sam,” Lucifer breathed, wrapping a hand around his cock and giving it a firm tug. “You’re so beautiful like this. Just waiting for my tight hole to slide down that monster Alpha cock of yours.” He wandered over to the bed, keeping a firm hand on his cock, watching Sam’s breathing slow into a relaxed state and his eyes dilate to almost black. “You’re going to be a good Alpha, aren’t you, Sam? Just gonna wait for your little Omega to give the word.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sam’s voice was raspy. “Sir, please, I need you. Want you. Please, Sir, slide down on my cock.” 

Lucifer wrapped his other hand around Sam’s dick and gave it a firm stroke. Sam moaned and resisted the urge to thrust his hips up and into his Omega’s hand. 

“Such a good Alpha,” Lucifer praised, climbing onto the bed and gripping the root of Sam’s cock. He gazed down lovingly at his Alpha as he straddled and positioned him at his hole. “Beg, Alpha. Beg for your Omega.” 

“Sir, Sir,  _ please,  _ please let me fuck you and knot you,” Sam whimpered. “Please, Sir, I need it, need to give you pleasure, need to knot you.” 

“Good Alpha,” Lucifer purred, starting to slide down Sam’s thick cock with a groan. 

It took him a while, stopping whenever Sam moved his hips to try to thrust up into Lucifer, and by the time Lucifer had bottomed out completely, Sam’s fingers were wrapped around the bars of their headboard, knuckles turning white. 

Lucifer squirmed, getting used once more to his Alpha inside of him, feeling the large dick inside of him throb in need and want. Oh, Sam  _ did  _ want to fuck his pretty little Omega, always did. Sometimes Lucifer wondered if Sam was the horn dog or if he was. 

It didn’t matter, not when Sam was mewling and trying not to writhe beneath Lucifer, begging for Lucifer to move, to ride him, or to allow him to flip them over and plow into him. 

Lucifer clenched around Sam, hearing him groan as he contemplated his options. He loved riding Sam, and like this, with Sam under his thrall, it would be exhilarating. On the other hand, he loved how hard and fast, yet restrained Sam got when Lucifer had his legs spread but was in charge over Sam’s orgasm. 

He decided to ride Sam, and therefore set a slow, even pace, resisting the urge to ride Sam like a man possessed. He leaned back, bracing his hands on Sam’s legs, and arched his back, groaning as Sam’s head slid neatly over his prostate. “Fuck. . .” he swore. “Such a big cock, Sam. Big cock for a big Alpha. Feels so good.” He gazed down at Sam headily. “Thrust up into me. Fuck me like you’ve been begging for.” 

Sam obeyed swiftly, rocking his hips up hard into Lucifer’s, causing the Omega to see stars as he straightened, running his hands up and down his own chest, pinching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers while his thighs clamped Sam’s hips. 

Sam fucked up into Lucifer like this was what he was born to do, tightening his grip on the wrought iron between his fists, and not for the first time Lucifer prayed that he wouldn’t bring their headboard apart. 

“Such a strong Alpha under my will,” he purred with a moan. “I need more, Sam. Fuck me like the Alpha you claim you are.” 

Sam’s hands flew off the headboard and grasped Lucifer’s waist, bruises almost immediately blossoming across the Omega’s pale skin as the Alpha did what he was told, fucking Lucifer harder and faster. 

“Fuck, yes, good Alpha, oh fuck,” Lucifer moaned, his head tilting back and showing off his mating claim. “Yes, oh fuck, yes, Sam.” 

“Sir,” Sam panted, obviously struggling with something. Lucifer knew what- the knot was pressing against the swell of Lucifer’s ass, begging for it to be let in. 

“Do you think you’ve earned that privilege?” Lucifer asked, lifting himself up slightly so it would be harder for Sam to just work his knot in. “Do you think that you deserve to put your knot in me, to fill me up?” 

“Sir, Sir, please, want to, need to you, let me give it to you, please Sir,” Sam begged. He was out of his mind in desire.

“You may,” Lucifer said, slamming himself down onto the swollen knot. 

Sam cried out as he began pulsing cum into Lucifer’s hole, long column of his throat exposed. 

Lucifer came right as the knot pressed down firmly on his prostate, striping him and his mate with cum before collapsing on top of Sam. 

Knowing that they’d be tied together for a while, Lucifer groaned as he pushed himself up and grabbed the ever present water bottle off of the nightstand. “C’mon, Alpha, sit up,” he murmured. “Need you to drink for me, baby.” 

Sam slowly sat up, both of them groaning as it caused the knot to shift inside of Lucifer, and took long, draining sips of the water. When it was empty, Lucifer crushed it and tossed it aside before moving Sam’s long hair to behind his ear. “You okay?” he asked softly. 

Sam smiled brilliantly and kissed Lucifer sweetly. “Fantastic. You?” 

Lucifer smiled and returned the kiss. “So good. And full,” he admitted, nosing in at Sam’s hair. 

Sam ran a soothing hand down the Omega’s back, stopping at the dip and rubbing a circle into it. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Much,” Lucifer confessed, smiling and kissing Sam’s hair. “How do you always know when I need to be the one in control?” 

“I just do, Luce,” Sam smiled, kissing the bite he left two years ago. “And I don’t mind. You know what it does to me.” 

Lucifer smiled, shuddering at the kiss to his mating mark. “Oh I do,” he murmured. “And I love it as much as when our roles are the usual.” He leaned back and cupped Sam’s cheek. “As long as as it’s with you.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer deeply. “I love you too, my strong, independent Omega,” he whispered softly. “So much.” 

Lucifer returned the kiss and allowed Sam to bring him down to lay on top of him, exchanging the slow and easy kiss. 

Round two was going to be so much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual spiel. Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer experiences a new feeling- one Sam's not able to help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives a month and a half late with subpar coffee and issues* 
> 
> HELLO YES SORRY UPDATE TOOK FOREVER THIS WAS ANGSTY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE IT *distressed writer noises* MY APOLOGIES YOU'RE GETTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY

Lucifer hummed as he made his way back home from visiting with Nicki and Michael. He was in charge of making sure Nicki didn’t over exert herself, not an easy task as Nicki was constantly trying to find ways to get around Lucifer to go help Michael build the crib, or to get up and cook. He even had to steal her work laptop a couple of times whenever he noticed she was getting stressed.

But now, he was on his way home, and a peculiar feeling came over him. 

_ Pups.  _

He was craving to have pups. 

Growling, he fought the urge down. He didn’t  _ want  _ pups. He couldn’t  _ have  _ pups. Sam was infertile. He knew this. Has always known this. He must just be craving Sam’s knot. That sometimes happened after he visited Nicki and Michael- to be reclaimed by his Alpha. The sex during these times was always good, and he loved it. 

Yes, it must be a craving for a knot. Not for pups. 

His hand automatically went to rest on his stomach as he walked and his brain was filled with the image of him with a belly swollen like Nicki’s, Sam pressing kisses and talking about  _ their  _ pups. 

He shook his head and began walking quicker. He’ll get Sam to knot him and that’ll cure this nonsense thinking of wanting pups and being bred. He was a strong, independent Omega who didn’t  _ want  _ pups.

The thinking had not dissipated by the time Lucifer got home. In fact, if anything, it had gotten worse. He almost had to crawl into the house, the need was so great, and he found Sam sitting in his armchair, reading one of his fancy law journals and he snaked his way into his lap. 

“Hello, Luci,” Sam smiled, turning his head to kiss Lucifer’s forehead. He frowned. “You’re burning up, are you okay?” 

Tears filled Lucifer’s eyes. “Breed me, Alpha, please,” he begged, hating the words that flew out of his mouth but unable to control them. “Breed me.” 

Sam inhaled sharply, shaking his head. “Luci, I can’t. You know I can’t give you pups, even if you wanted them. What’s wrong?” he asked softly, gently. 

“Please, Alpha,” Lucifer begged, pawing at Sam’s slacks. 

“Lucifer,” Sam said sternly, capturing Lucifer’s wrists and holding them fast. “I’m not going to do  _ anything  _ until you tell me what’s up.” 

“Need to be bred, Alpha, please,” Lucifer whined.

“You don’t want pups and I can’t provide them for you even if we wanted them,” Sam said tenderly. “I’m sorry, baby. Now, tell me what’s going on. Why do you want pups all of a sudden?” 

“Sam!” Lucifer whined. “Breed me, Alpha, make me swollen with your pups, please!!” 

“I can’t!” Sam started to sound as distressed as Lucifer. “Lucifer, baby, talk to me.” 

“I am! Sam, please!” Lucifer felt tears trail down his tears. 

Clenching his fists, Sam stood up and placed Lucifer on the chair. “Stay,” he said. “I need a moment.” 

And with that, Sam walked out of the house. 

Lucifer wailed and stayed curled up on the armchair, bleeding with his Alpha’s scent, and began rutting against it. He needed release, even if he wasn’t going to be bred. He sobbed the entire time at the loss of his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer talk about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WITH RESOLUTION

Sam came back two hours later, and he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen while Lucifer cooked. He observed his Omega, letting the scent waft through to alert him to his presence before walking over and kissing Lucifer’s temple. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Lucifer said hoarsely. He began chopping the tomato he had just placed on the cutting board for tonight’s fajitas and he turned his face to see Sam’s slightly. “You okay?” 

“No,” Sam admitted. He turned and leaned against the counter, observing Lucifer. “I did some thinking on my walk, and. . . if you want to leave, so you can be bred, that’s up to you. I wouldn’t blame you. Not many people want an infertile Alpha.” 

Lucifer nearly sliced his finger off. “What?” he asked. He looked at Sam with disbelief plain on his face. “Is that what you think?” 

“Well, when my Omega of two years comes in demanding to be bred and when I know I can’t give him what he wants-” 

“ _ You’re  _ what I want, Sam,” Lucifer said, looking at his mate. “I don’t care that you can’t provide me with pups. I. . . I don’t know what happened earlier, but Sam. . . how could you even  _ think _ that I want to leave you? You’re the only one for me. Unless. . .” He took a step back from his position at the counter to look at Sam. “Unless you want to leave me?” 

“No!” Sam assured his Omega. 

“Well, what am  _ I  _ supposed to think?” Lucifer snapped, tears coming to his eyes. “I mean, I can’t exactly blame you if you want to leave me! I’m not exactly the perfect Omeg-” 

Sam’s lips were immediately on Lucifer’s and he stopped speaking, stunned into silence. 

“I only want you, Lucifer Milton,” Sam whispered softly against his lips. “You’re the perfect Omega for me. I’m sorry that I just caused you distress. It’s okay, little one. I’m here.” 

“I’m scared, Sam, I don’t know what happened,” Lucifer whispered. “And then you left and I-” 

“Shh, I know,” Sam whispered tenderly. “Come here, little Omega. I just needed time to think. I don’t want to leave you.” 

“And I don’t want to leave you,” Lucifer said thickly, tucking himself into Sam’s arms and burying his face into his shoulder. “God,  _ never.  _ And I don’t want pups. I really don’t.” 

“Okay,” Sam whispered, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “We don’t have to have pups. We’ll have plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil. We’re just fine with that, right?” 

Lucifer nodded, feeling tears come to his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Let it out, little one,” Sam soothed. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lucifer cried softly, letting Sam rock him in their kitchen, stroking his hair. 

“I’m right here,” Sam murmured. “You’re stuck with me. You’re my mate, and I am yours. We’ll be the cool uncles to all our nieces and nephews, and we’ll get through this. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer murmured, drawing back and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Sam tilted his face up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“So am I,” Sam smiled. “Talk to Nicki, maybe she has an idea of what happened.” 

Lucifer nodded. “We’re having an Omega Night Out in two days, I’ll talk to her then,” he said. 

“Good. Now, finish cooking, and we’ll cuddle tonight,” Sam said. “You can complain how much of a horndog Kirk is.” 

Lucifer smiled. 

Sam knew how to make him feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an Omega Night Out, and Nicki explains things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW A NEW UPDATE SO SOON YAY

Lucifer banged on the door and leaned against it as he waited for Nicki to waddle on out. “C’mon, Sterling!” he called. “Let’s get a move on, baby mama!” 

He could hear Nicki laughing as she came out, six months pregnant and  ready to get her groove on. She was wearing a simple shift dress to minimize her stomach but make her feel good, and a pair of Keds.

“No heels?” he teased as he held his arm out for her to get down the steps. “Where’s Michael?” 

“Michael’s out with a couple of friends,” she said, “And besides, have you taken a look at my ankles, Milton? They’re so swollen Jack could’ve used them to live in  _ Titanic _ .” 

Lucifer laughed as he helped her down the street to a dive bar they liked to frequent. Usually no one bothered them, the food was greasy and good the alcohol cheap, and they could play pool or poker. “I love you,” he admitted. 

“Likewise, Milton,” she snorted, having them pause to do their usual pose for Omega’s Night Out to put on Twitter.  _ With @morningstarmath for another #omeganightout being preggers ain’t gonna stop this momma! _

Lucifer got the notification as they headed inside the bar and got their usual table. He pulled it up and retweeted it, adding  _ #fuckthealphaarchy #independentandproud #nofightsplease _

Nicki snickered at his retweet and smiled at the waiter. “Can I get a coke? Nothing in it,” she requested. 

“I’ll take a Miller Lite,” Lucifer said. 

“Whoa, beer before liquor? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Lucifer Milton?” Nicki teased as she got comfortable. “Ugh. I love the fact that I have another human growing in me, but I cannot  _ wait  _ for the weight to come off.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Charles will be out soon,” he said. “Hey. You minored in Omega psych, right?” 

“Sure did,” she confirmed. “Why, what’s got you ailing?” 

“Last week, after I left your place I. . . I got the urge to be bred,” he admitted. “Like, it just came over me, and I thought that maybe I need Sam’s knot, but I didn’t. I wanted him to. . . to. . .” 

“To have you knock your lily white ass up?” Nicki finished indelicately. 

“Crude, but yes,” Lucifer said. 

“You’re hanging around a pregnant Omega,” Nicki said, smiling as the waiter came back with their drinks. “Can I order some onion rings and chili cheese fries?” 

“Burger for me, all the fixings,” Lucifer added. 

The waiter nodded and left to go put the food order in.

“What does that have to do with it?” He asked. 

“You’re seeing constantly how happy I am, how much of a glow I have, all that jazz,” Nicki explained. “Your mind, subconsciously, kind of wants that, and the only way it knows how to get it is to be fucked until you’re knocked up. So you have unconsciously picked up on my pheromones and want those for yourself.” 

“That’s dumb,” Lucifer grumbled. “So, what you’re saying is  _ your  _ biology is fucking up  _ my  _ physiology?” 

“It’s possible, considering we’re close and family,” Nicki said. 

“Then why haven’t I ever felt with Castiel or Balthazar?” he asked.

“Because you weren’t around them much when they were pregnant,” Nicki said. “It’s primarily reserved for when you’re around them for the majority of the pregnancy, and you’ve been over every day. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” 

“Can it happen again?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Nicki said. “Totally.” 

“So what do I do when that happens?” Lucifer groaned. He wasn’t looking forward to round two of what happened. 

“Get Sam to fuck you, maybe a little breeding talk,” Nicki said. “Tell him all of this, of course, but honestly? The main thing that’s going to calm you down is the  _ idea  _ of it. We all know you want to be the childless uncle that spoils our kids rotten. We all know you don’t want children, and that Sam can’t give you any. So do what needs to be done, and imagine. Even though you both know it won’t happen, it’ll calm the body down.” 

“Did it happen with you?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

She nodded. “Friend of mine got pregnant with her Alpha’s pup in college,” she confirmed. “I went into a similar frenzy about five months in or something like that. Right after her baby shower, too.” 

He whistled lowly. “And you didn’t even have an Alpha,” he said softly. “What did you do?” 

“I shoved a fake knot into my pussy and pretended Michael was breeding me,” she admitted. 

“Gross,” he grumbled. 

“Hey, I had to use what I had,” she defended. “And it worked. I then did research and found out what happened, then just used the ideology of it throughout. Now, I don’t gotta worry.” She smoothed her hand over her stomach, eyes lighting up as she saw their food heading towards them. “It’s fine, Luce. Even those who don’t want children experience it. It’s a biological urge that you’re repressing, after all. Not that I blame you.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” he said softly, thanking the waiter before picking up his burger. “So just pretend Sam’s actually breeding me and I’ll be fine?” 

“Yep,” Nicki said. “You weren’t wrong when you thought of wanting his knot.” 

“Awesome. Enough chatter about psychology. Let’s eat and talk,” Lucifer said, holding his burger in the air. 

Nicki did cheers with an onion ring before giving it a vicious bite.

 

The fight progressed as normally as it could have. Lucifer and Nicki were on high alert when a group of high end, important Alphas came in, laughing and sneering. It was apparent that they were total knotheads, and they were talking about passing their mates around amongst themselves. Nicki looked a little sick, as did Lucifer, and they quietly moved from their table to the pool table. Nicki’s pregnant belly got in the way, but she didn’t mind. Whenever she and Lucifer played, the two never kept score or anything- it was just to play and practice. 

“What a lovely pair of Omegas trying to be Alphas,” one of the newcomers crooned as he turned his eyes upon the pair after their third or fourth game. He licked his lips. “How cute.” 

“I’m sure,” Nicki said, lining up her shot and making it. Two of her balls, solids, landed in the pocket and Lucifer grinned.

“Even pregnant, you’re kicking my ass, Sterling,” he said. 

“You betcha, Milton,” she laughed, looking for her next shot. 

One of the Alphas came up close to Nicki, obviously scenting her. “Good little Omega,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Back off, knothead,” Nicki said casually, taking her next shot and landing another ball in to the corner pocket over by Lucifer. “I’m a taken woman.” 

“So I see, that’s why I was complimenting you,” he purred, going to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“If you touch me, I’ll make sure my Alpha rips your knot off,” Nicki growled. 

“Where is he?” the Alpha asked, gesturing to the bar. “I don’t see you here with anyone else but another Omega.”

“He had to work, besides,” Nicki smirked as she made another shot, swearing when it didn’t go into pocket, “Sometimes an Omega needs time away from their Alpha.” 

“Hey, Dave,” one of the Alphas near Lucifer said. He didn’t even realize he was being scented, he was concentrated on making sure he didn’t need to leap across the pool table to defend Nicki, “this one’s mated but isn’t carrying.” 

“Yes, because that’s how my friend and I celebrate, is by getting bred,” Lucifer said dryly. 

“Maybe your Alpha is lookin’ at other options,” the Alpha sneered. “I mean, how long have you been mated anyways?” 

“Two years or so,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Three,” Nicki challenged him. 

“Really?” Lucifer asked. 

“Well, next weekend will be three,” Nicki said casually. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Lucifer swore. “How’d I forget about the anniversary?” 

“No idea, Milton, stop making me be your fuckin’ calendar.” 

“And you don’t have pups?” the Alphas were incredulous. 

“Damn, if I was that Alpha, I’d be huntin’ for a new mate,” one said. 

“His mate’s infertile,” Nicki said. The grip on her pool stick tightened and Lucifer sighed internally. Michael would  _ kill  _ him if Nicki or the pup got hurt. 

The Alphas gave each other looks of astonishment before one gave a low whistle.

“Wow, if I were an Omega, I’d be huntin’ for a new Alpha,” he said. “Omegas are meant to have pups. It’s in their biology.” 

“Not necessarily,” Lucifer growled. “Nick, get behind me.” 

“What, like you can take them all?” Nicki asked. “Please. Give me some credit.” 

“You’re  _ pregnant, _ ” Lucifer hissed. 

“Thanks, like I didn’t already know,” Nicki said dryly. 

An Alpha, smaller than the rest but no less nasty, began slipping towards Lucifer, a malicious smile on his face. Lucifer was glaring at Nicki for her sarcasm, but the pregnant woman noticed what was happening and smacked the Alpha in the chest with her stick. “Seriously? He’s not interested in having pups,” she snapped. “Now, are we going to have a brawl, gentlemen? Or am I going to have to call the police for harassment? Or worse yet,  _ my mate? _ ” 

The gang of Alphas eyed each other warily. They all knew that if an Alpha thought or knew their pregnant Omega was in danger, the rage alone would be bad enough. 

“I’d suggest you leave, gentlemen, and wait until we’ve left the establishment before coming back in,” Nicki continued in a honey sweet voice that Lucifer knew was filled with poison. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pool game to win.” 

Lucifer and Nicki waited until the Alphas had filed out before returning to their pool game. 

“Wow,” Lucifer muttered. “Thanks, Nick.” 

“Don’t mention it, Luce,” Nicki said, smirking when Lucifer’s shot went off the mark. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Maybe you should just stay pregnant and use Michael as a threat,” Lucifer teased lightly, smiling as he watched Nicki line up her shot. 

She laughed. “I think Michael’s knot would fall off before that happens,” she admitted. “We’re only going to have one. It’s going to be hard enough, considering that we’re both very busy, important professionals.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled happily. “I’m happy for you, either way,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Nicki said. 

They wrapped up their game and began heading home, using a different route to make sure that they weren’t being followed. 

“I think this is the first Omega Night Out that we’ve had that neither of us ended up in a hospital,” Lucifer commented, keeping a protective arm around the smaller Omega. 

“That is very true,” Nicki grinned. “Selfie for Twitter?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer laughed. 

They snapped a quick selfie under a spotlight and Nicki typed it up.  _ First #omeganight out w @morningstarmath that didn’t end in a fight. Our Alphas should be proud #strongandindependentomegas #nofighttonight _

Lucifer laughed as he helped her up the stairs and delivered her to a shocked Michael. 

“What, no hospital?” he asked in surprise. 

“Threatening to call one’s mate does have it’s advantages, Micha,” Nicki smiled, standing on tip toe to kiss him. 

He kissed her back and ruffled Lucifer’s hair. “See ya later,” he said. 

“Likewise,” Lucifer said before heading home. 

He couldn’t wait to curl up with his Alpha and cuddle without having injuries and fall asleep in his Alpha’s arms. 

He felt better about what had happened between the two of them when Lucifer demanded to be bred. Nicki had that effect. 

Lucifer will tell Sam what he learned tomorrow. Tonight was a night for cuddling and Star Trek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer have some time to themselves

Lucifer groaned as his back hit the bed, arching up into Sam’s warm, wet mouth as the Alpha placed dark, loving kisses down his sternum. 

“Sam, please,” he begged. 

The foreplay, which had just happened out in the living room, was driving Lucifer to new heights, as Sam had edged him four or five times before picking up the Omega and taking him into the bedroom to throw him down onto the bed. 

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry,” Sam soothed, kissing just above Lucifer’s navel before moving back up, guiding Lucifer’s legs up and around his waist. 

Lucifer reached for him, needy and eager, and Sam finally- at long last- gave his Omega what he sought, and slid into him with ease, laying down on top of him and rolling his hips while his tongue devoured Lucifer’s mouth. 

Lucifer knotted his fingers into Sam’s hair, moaning as his legs tightened around Sam’s waist, encouraging more as Sam held him close, and Lucifer held him. Their mouths did the talking, although no words were spoken. It was the language of lovers, of people who tumbled into bed together over and over again. 

As Sam’s thrusts sped up, his mouth became harsher, nipping along Lucifer’s plump lower lip as the older man whined and whimpered, begging for more, begging for  _ him,  _ for his Alpha. Sam soothed him, murmuring tender phrases of love even as Lucifer impatiently tried to flip them over. 

Sam wanted this to last, though. 

It was around a difficult time of year for Lucifer- with what had happened with Alastair and Azazel, and his insecurities, it wasn’t hard to see why. But Sam was there, Sam was going to take care of his beautiful Omega, and show him the love he deserved. 

He pinned Lucifer’s hands up by his head as their hips rolled faster, Lucifer’s whimpers getting louder as Sam slipped his mouth down the side of Lucifer’s neck, and mouthing at the tender skin. He inhaled, smelling everything that was wholly Lucifer, and nothing else but the sweat and the stench of sex that accompanied the scents of mint and oranges. 

“Are you going to cum for me, angel?” he whispered. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whined and whimpered. “Alpha, please.” 

Sam felt his knot growing, knew it was going to catch soon. “Then, cum.” 

Lucifer came, back bowing into his as he yelled out blasphemies and stained their stomachs and chests white.    
Sam lasted another two solid thrusts before tying them with his knot, and he held Lucifer close as the Omega nestled his head into his neck. 

“I’ve got you,” Sam whispered. “And I’m never letting you go, angel. You’re mine, always and forever.” 

“Sap,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Sam chuckled and kissed his Omega’s temple. “I love you.” 

He felt Lucifer smile lazily. “I love you too, Sam.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes into heat and attempts to ignore it.

Lucifer was in the middle of crunching numbers when it hit. 

He didn’t feel it at first, engrossed in his calculations and the way numbers added up (or didn’t, in some cases), but soon, it became too obvious to ignore, the feeling of slick gathering in his seat and he couldn’t help but notice his scent had gotten fairly fragrant. Groaning he threw his pen down. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to finish this book. But the longer he waited, the worst his heat would be. 

Stubborn to a fault, he hunched over his book and grabbed his pen again focusing on the numbers and not the slick slipping out of his tightly clenched hole or his scent becoming overly sweet. He ignored the way he felt his skin heating up underneath his simple blue button down, how he began to feel sweat pool into his collarbones. He ignored it all, in favor of the books. He’ll be fine. . . 

The book seemed to swim as he worked, and he knew, in all honesty, that that should have been the cue for him to head on out, have Michael drive him home and have Sam come over and take care of him. 

But he was stubborn. He wanted this book done and out of his office. 

_ Almost done. . .  _

“Lucifer?” Michael poked his head in before groaning. “Luce, you’re in  _ heat. _ ” 

“I’m fine, Michael,” Lucifer gritted out. “I’ve got four more lines of this book to do.” 

Michael came over and slammed the book closed on Lucifer’s hand. “Out, now, you’re in  _ heat  _ and good fucking God you’re  _ fragrant. _ ” 

Lucifer whined as Michael came around the desk and lifted him up, and he instinctively scented his older brother. “Micha,” he whimpered. 

“I know, I know little brother,” Michael said as he began carrying Lucifer out of the office, “I’m calling your Alpha right now.” He dug into his pocket for his phone, hitting Sam’s speed dial number. He was ignoring how fantastic his younger brother smelled in favor of thinking of Nicki and their pup.

“ _ Hello? _ ” 

“Hey, Sam, Luci’s in heat,” Michael said as he hurried the Omega out to his car. “I’m taking him back to your place.” 

“ _ I’ll see you in ten. _ ” Sam hung up. 

Michael managed to get Lucifer into the car, buckled, and around to the driver’s side. “You need to realize that the world  _ can  _ stop for a week while you rut about,” he murmured lowly. 

“I don’t  _ wanna, _ ” Lucifer mumbled petulantly. 

“I know,” Michael soothed as he broke possibly several traffic laws to get Lucifer to his and Sam’s apartment. 

Sam was waiting outside, and Michael had barely pulled up to the curb before the other Alpha was opening the door, inhaling his horny Omega’s scent. “Oh, little one, you tried to hold out again, didn’t you?” he whispered as he unbuckled the seatbelt and lifted Lucifer out. Lucifer immediately clung to Sam, rutting and whimpering. “Thank you, Michael.” 

“Of course, Sam,” Michael said. “Enjoy.” 

Sam chuckled. “We will.” He carried Lucifer up to their apartment, murmuring low and soothing to him as Lucifer sought out his pleasure and an escape from the heat. 

Once they were inside, Sam pinned Lucifer to the wall and began getting him out of his clothes. 

“Fuck, baby, you smell so good,” Sam breathed as he got Lucifer naked and lifted him, fumbling with his own pants. 

“Alpha,” Lucifer whined, tilting his head back and showing off his claim. 

“I’m here, little Omega,” Sam purred as he got his cock out and slowly began sliding into Lucifer. “Gonna fuck you into the wall, knot you really good.” 

Lucifer whined and dug his nails into Sam’s clothed shoulders as he began bouncing on Sam’s cock fast, whimpering and moaning as he felt Sam’s knot already begin forming. 

“I’ve been hard all day, thinking about taking you like this,” Sam whispered harshly, “I love the way you look and the sounds you make when you’re strung out and needy for my thick cock in you. You like this, don’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, oh God,” Lucifer moaned, clenching down on the Alpha’s cock as he tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulders. 

“I love it, because I can see every little bit of your face,” Sam breathed before kissing Lucifer deeply, keeping him upright and thrusting into him. 

Lucifer’s head hit the wall a few times but he didn’t care as he knotted his fingers in Sam’s hair and kissed back just as deeply, so close, so close. . . 

He screamed his pleasure into Sam’s mouth as he came and as Sam did as well, pushing his knot into his hole as slick and cum gushed out of them. 

They caught their breath, panting, and Lucifer gave a lazy chuckle. “You’re going to not need clothes on, Alpha,” he murmured. 

“I should spank you for trying to ignore your body,” Sam mumbled. 

“You will,” Lucifer said. “After my heat.” 

Sam chuckled and nodded, kissing Lucifer’s temple. “I love you, my strong, independent, stubborn Omega.” 

Lucifer smiled and purred, content and sated for now. “I love you too, Alpha.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nicki text, but Nicki and Michael have something up their sleeves for their family, as Sam and Lucifer haven't been intimate in a while due to them working over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls in a month late with coffee and paralegal homework*   
> .  
> Apologies. There was plot issues and paralegal stuff and a couple of commissions. Here's the new chapter.

Nicki was seven, almost eight months pregnant and was now cranky and irritable. More than once Michael was exhausted from running out to grab his pregnant Omega’s crazy cravings. 

“Deep fried Oreos, Luce,” Michael groaned, “And she’s  _ still  _ insisting that I don’t make them right!” 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head at his brother. “When I go over tomorrow,” he said, “I’ll make a huge batch for her. I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

“She’ll love you and glare at me and if I dare speak she’ll threaten to tear off my knot,” Michael sighed. 

Lucifer laughed. “It’s not easy being around her right now, isn’t it?” 

“She won’t let me hold her because she thinks she’s fat,” Michael shook his head. 

“She’s got a tiny human inside of her and she’s eating a lot, of course she feels fat,” Lucifer snorted. “This, too, shall pass. She’ll be back to being good ol’ Nicki soon.” 

“I sure hope so,” Michael sighed. 

“She will, and she’ll love you once that pup is out,” Lucifer assured him. 

Michael gave a smile. “Thanks, Luce.” 

“Anytime, big bro,” Lucifer said, returning to looking at his accounts. 

His phone dinged and he looked at it, seeing a text from Nicki. She had sent him a picture of her looking down, not being able to see her feet. Her caption made him roll his eyes. 

_ How the hell am I supposed to tell if my shoes match my outfit if I can’t see them? Also maternity clothing = itchy. _

He fired a text back, Michael getting up and leaving his brother to his work and procrastination. 

_ That’s what they invented full length mirrors for and where the fuck are you going? _

_ Work, you mook.  _

_ Who cares what you look like when you’ve got that pregnant glow going on and you’re looking hot as hell?  _

_ Thanks, Milton. I look disgusting.  _

_ Throw on a face mask and slippers, Sterling.  _

_ I’m actually about to throw on slippers, tbh. None of my damn shoes fit anymore.  _

_ Feet too fat? _

_ Oh God yes. Ankles swollen, feet swollen, I’m fairly certain every part of my body is swollen. Also, did I mention maternity clothes are itchy? _

_ How are you getting to work? You can’t drive, and you’re out of commission to drive Roxanne.  _

Michael knocked on the door of Lucifer’s office. “Luce? I’m heading home to grab Nicki and take her to work,” he said. 

“Okay, sounds good,” he said as he looked down at his phone. 

_ My husband you idiot. Who else would take me to work, the Sandman?  _

_ Fuck off, Sterling.  _

_ Bite me, Milton.  _

_ I think Michael wouldn’t be happy.  _

_ Hey, I hate to do this, but rain check on Omega Night Out?  _

_ You’re going to work late, aren’t you?  _

_ No.  _

_ Liar.  _

_ I’m not! I just want to soak in the tub all night and be fed deep fried Oreos and told I’m still pretty.  _

_ You’re an ugly fucktard.  _

_ You’re the sweetest, Luce.  _

_ Likewise, Nick. Sure, I’ll take a rain check on Omega Night Out. but you owe me.  _

_ Deal. We’ll go to our favorite fight bar when we meet up again.  _

_ YOU’RE PREGNANT.  _

_ Which will be  _ fantastic  _ for all the Alphas because then they get to feel bad about beating up a pregnant lady.  _

_ No, Nicki.  _

_ Please Luci?  _

_ No. Michael would kill us. Starting with me. He’ll flay me over an open flame and filet the meat from my bones.  _

_ But then he’ll make you all put together again for Sammy and also because you would’ve protected me.  _

_ Sure. After he’s seared the meat over a hot flame with garlic and oregano and then served it with a nice red wine and some vegetables and rice and EATEN IT.  _

_ Michael’s not Hannibal Lecter, Luce.  _

_ You didn’t grow up with him. He could be.  _

_ I think you’d be dead and six feet under if that were the case.  _

_ WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! _

_ You’re not a nice person, Luce. You’re often rude. And Dr. Lecter doesn’t like rude people.  _

_ Does Dr. Lecter have a recipe for pregnant mouthy Omegas?  _

_ I’m stunned. You’re an asshole.  _

_ Takes one to know one, sister. Now stop texting me, I need to get these books done.  _

_ Fuck your books and go fuck your man.  _

_ I have actual  _ work  _ to do, you dork.  _

_ Not for much longer. The books are nothing compared to the  _ hard  _ work you have coming for you. _

Slick started leaking out of Lucifer’s hole and he froze, feeling arousal tingling up his spine.  _ What did you do you fucking bitch?  _ He managed to text out. 

_ Not me, Luce.  _

_ MICHAEL. WHAT DID YOU DO?  _

_ Micha’s driving, Luce. Go home and go ride your Alpha’s knot. It’s been what, three weeks?  _

_ Shut up. We’ve been busy. You know, as a non pregnant pair who are working?  _

_ Exactly. And both you AND Sam have been insufferable. Go fuck. Now.  _

_ Oh, and if you’re still leaking slick and still erect in 4 hours, consult a physician.  _

Lucifer swore and tore out of the office, almost forgetting to lock it up before running the three blocks to his apartment. 

Sam was already at the front door and from the looks of it was in the same condition Lucifer was in. 

“What did they do?” Lucifer panted as he draped himself over Sam’s back, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. 

“They put some sort of sexual enhancement in our coffee this morning or something,” Sam panted, groaning. He finally got the door open and dragged Lucifer into their apartment with him, turning to kiss Lucifer breathless. 

They didn’t leave the apartment for the rest of the day. 

 

“You know, as assholish as this was,” Lucifer said sleepily, not lifting his head from the pillow as Sam massaged out the kinks in his Omega’s back, “I’m thankful they did this.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed the base of Lucifer’s neck. “Me too, angel.” He crawled up next to his Omega and pulled him in closer, smiling tenderly. “We can get back at them once Nicki’s had Charles.” 

Lucifer smiled sleepily and curled into Sam. “Kidnap our nephew and lock them in the house for a week?” he asked with a yawn. 

“Sounds good,” Sam said. He pulled up where they left off on Star Trek for background noise and curled into his Omega. “Get some sleep and let’s not work ourselves into the ground without fucking again.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He lifted his head up lazily, trying to kiss his mate. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, angel.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki is now on bedrest, but she wants one more night out. She's now convincing Lucifer of that fact.

Nicki’s last month of pregnancy was fraught with panic. Her last appointment with her OB/GYN said that she wasn’t allowed out of bed for longer than two hours at a time. Charles Xavier Milton, apparently, was going to be a hefty little pup, and they were concerned that too much movement from the tiny Omega meant that he would be born prematurely. Lucifer couldn’t see what the big deal was- both he and Michael were anywhere from two to three weeks premature, and Nicki was a whole month. 

“I think the doc thinks that if a pup’s born premature it means they’re gonna present Omega,” Nicki groaned as she looked up from her laptop. She ran a hand over her bump, now very prominent, and sighed. “Not that it should  _ matter. _ I’m going to be thrilled whether Charles is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. As long as he’s healthy.” 

Lucifer smiled and rested a hand on her stomach, feeling Charles kick his mother from inside. “Strong kicks,” he commented. 

“I swear he has broken ribs,” Nicki sighed. “Luce, can we have one more Omega Night Out before I’m a mom and have to be even MORE responsible?” 

Lucifer laughed. “Omega Night Outs are all night, and you’re not supposed to be out of bed for more than two hours at a time,” he reminded her. 

“Please, Luce? I’m going stir crazy,” Nicki groaned. “Abaddon’s already told me that I’m not allowed to come back to work until eight weeks after Charles is born.” 

“Nice length of maternity leave,” Lucifer remarked. 

“It’s paid, too,” Nicki said. 

Lucifer blinked. “Paid?” he asked. “That’s. . . unheard of!” 

Nicki laughed warmly. “I know, right? I’ve got the best boss ever.”

“Twelve weeks paid maternity leave?” Lucifer clarified. 

“Technically, four weeks sick, eight weeks maternity,” Nicki said. “Average is six weeks unpaid for Omegas regardless of primary gender, four weeks unpaid for Alpha females.” 

Lucifer frowned. “Why is the Alpha female length shorter?” he asked. 

“Oh, some study in like the fifties said that Alpha women don’t need as much time off after giving birth as Omega men or women,” Nicki waved her hand. “Apparently, Alpha women ‘bounce back quicker’ than Omegas due to something dealing with Alphas.” Nicki rolled her eyes. 

“That’s. . . not right?” Lucifer said, cocking his head to the side. 

“No, it’s not. It still takes an Alpha woman just as long to recuperate from pregnancy as an Omega man or woman. What  _ happens  _ is Alpha women don’t show as many  _ symptoms  _ of postpartum distress and aren’t as easily tired quicker than Omegas. They still need eight weeks off,” Nicki said. “But no one listens. As a result, Alpha women have a higher risk of postpartum depression and tend not to bond with their child as well as an Omega.”  

Lucifer shook his head. 

“Look, Milton, I know you’ll take me to the hospital if my water breaks randomly, which I don’t think it will,” Nicki said. “And that you’ll call Michael and Sam when it does so they can be at the hospital waiting. We’ll go to someplace quieter than our normal haunts and we’ll make sure I’m sitting more often than I’m standing.” 

Lucifer sighed. “It would be nice to have one more Omega Night Out before you mom it up,” he said. 

“Exactly,” Nicki smiled. “Please, Lu?” 

Lucifer leaned over and ruffled his best friend’s hair. “Alright, brat,” he said affectionately. 

“Excellent,” Nicki said, tugging her laptop closer. “Now convince Michael.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Of  _ course  _ I get tasked with convincing  _ your  _ Alpha,” he said playfully. 

“I’m not the one mated to the lawyer,” Nicki pointed out. “You can full on lawyer Michael on.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Just pull up Hell’s Kitchen, Sterling.” 

“Yes, Milton,” Nicki sighed, curling closer to Lucifer as she pulled the show up to watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
